


Ginny's Lingerie

by Terahlyanwe



Series: Unlikely Universes [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terahlyanwe/pseuds/Terahlyanwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been too preoccupied after the war to even notice his girlfriend, Ginny, who really wants that to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny's Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Pet Peeve #4: Magic doesn't fix everything! One potion won't make every insecure witch a complete hottie, and some things one just has to live with. Like a body that doesn't quite fit your ideals.

It was four years after the Battle at Hogwarts that Ginny finally became impatient with her boyfriend. Shortly after the Battle, Harry had become withdrawn, quiet, and absolutely driven in his self-directed studies. He worked for hours a day on mastering the most difficult spells and on his Auror training to the exclusion of all else, including his red-headed girlfriend.

"He doesn't even notice if I parade around the flat in my skivvies!" she complained one day to Hermione, who immediately got a studious, introspective look on her face. Ginny leaned back on the raggedy couch in Hermione and Ron's flat and closed her eyes, frustrated.

"What  _kind_  of underwear do you have?" Hermione finally asked, and Ginny blushed slightly as she sat up again, a bit uncomfortably.

"Well?" Hermione pushed, when the girl did not answer.

"Honestly, basically the same kind of underwear that mom always bought me when I was living at home. I've never branched out." Ginny admitted. Hermione groaned and rubbed her forehead wearily. Standing up, she tugged Ginny to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked. Hermione Accioed her purse to herself and smiled, a bit devilishly.

"Going shopping." she said, and Apparated away, taking Ginny with her before the redhead could protest.

* * *

Ginny blinked rapidly in an attempt to readjust her eyes to the new lighting. Hermione's flat had been filled with soft, natural light, but now there was harsh, glaring light coming from overhead that reflected off the windows and shiny floor with uncomfortable intensity. Hermione was grimacing slightly.

"Ugh." she said, "I forgot how much I hate Muggle malls; they're so crowded." she turned to Ginny who was staring at all the stores and displays with a look of awe and shock on her face.

"Come on!" Hermione pulled Ginny down the hall. "My fifth favorite store is down this way!" Ginny followed, smiling indulgently.

"What are your first four favorite stores?" she inquired, laughing breathlessly. Hermione grinned at Ginny.

"Ah, various book stores." she responded. Ginny at this point had no idea where they were in relation to where they had come from.

"It's like a maze in here!" she marveled, craning her neck to peer in every direction. "Where are we going?" she bumped into Hermione who had stopped and had stuffed her hands in her pockets, looking towards a store that had…Ginny blushed furiously.

"There are knickers and bras in the window of that store!" Hermione eyed Ginny and laughed aloud.

"Ah, good old straight-laced wizarding society." she said, half fondly, half irritatedly. "These kinds of displays are very common in the muggle world. Come inside! What size do you wear?"

"Size?" Ginny asked, eliciting another groan from Hermione. A pink-haired saleslady with "Harrods" and "Nici!" written on a name badge approached them within seconds of entering the store, forestalling any further discussion from the two.

"Good afternoon! My name is Nici; what can I help you find?" she inquired pleasantly, running an experienced eye over the two girls and clearly mentally cataloguing their sizes and possible underwear needs. Ginny opened her mouth to respond by gasped slightly as Hermione elbowed her in the ribs. Hermione leaned towards the saleslady and near whispered an enigmatic sentence.

"She's still wearing the same style knickers and bras that her mother bought for her in third form." the saleslady blinked in astonishment and turned woeful eyes onto a thoroughly embarrassed Ginny who had never had her underwear choices discussed in front of anyone…ever.

"And what size do you wear?" the saleslady addressed Ginny directly who squirmed around in her loose t-shirt until she could see the tag. The saleslady watched curiously, not knowing what the redhead was doing; Hermione groaned and rubbed her temples wearily, know exactly what Ginny was doing.

"Medium!" Ginny announced a moment later, which caused the saleslady to exhale in exasperation.

"That's your shirt size, not your bra size, and since that shirt is too big for you, it isn't even that." she told Ginny, who looked surprised. Nici took a deep breath and smiled brilliantly.

"All right." she said, sticking a hand in her pocket and bringing out a tape measure, "raise your arms and I'll measure you." Ginny looked desperately at Hermione who nodded imperceptibly and raised an eyebrow. Ginny huffed and raised her arms.

"34D." Nici announced and Ginny looked confused.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked; Hermione smiled.

"It means that you have very easy boobs to shop for." she responded, causing Ginny to flush an even darker shade of red. Nici laughed softly and patted Ginny's shoulder.

"What kinds of bras are you looking for?" Hermione answered after seeing Ginny's blank expression.

"Two pushup bras, one full coverage, two sports bras, one backless, and a few partial coverage in cute, non-pink prints." Hermione answered, as if reciting from a list. "And knickers to match some of the bras, if possible, and all in bikini cut or thongs." Ginny looked as if she were about to panick.

"What's a thong?" she asked. Nici turned to a display case and pointed out a picture of a model wearing a black lace thong. Ginny began to hyperventilate.

* * *

"How the hell does a bra  _do_  this to my boobs?! They look completely different!"

* * *

"Sweet Merlin, I can't wear this."

* * *

"I am  _not_ putting those knickers on! They don't even cover my ass!"

* * *

"I  _want_  these knickers! Is there a bra to match? One of those shove-up ones that make my boobs look so awesome?"

* * *

"Um, is there any way that you could put these in a plain bag and not a  _bloody see-through one with a naked girl drawn on it_ "

* * *

Ginny stood in front of the mirror in Harry and her bedroom and stared at herself in the full length mirror.

"I can't do this. I cannot walk out in the living room with nothing on but these knickers and this bra!" Hermione walked across the room and smacked Ginny lightly on the top of the head.

"You look hot." she said seriously, "and you walk around in front of Harry in your old knickers and bra all the time. Looking this great ought to give you  _more_  confidence, not less." she pointed out logically and Ginny let out a huge breath.

"But I look so…" she trailed off.

"Hot? Attractive? Kissable? Fuckable?" Hermione started running through adjectives. Ginny flushed and whirled around.

"All right, I'll go out there." she promised. "You can leave." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll Apparate away as soon as I hear you talking to Harry." she promised. Ginny wrinkled her nose, then nodded. Hermione grinned, opened the bedroom door, and shoved Ginny out. Ginny whirled around.

"Hey!" she complained and threw herself back through the door. Hermione snagged the girl's shoulders, spun her around and attempted to push her back through.

"Get out there!" Hermione ordered. "Or Harry will hear us and come find out what we're doing!" she looked Ginny in the eye. "Do you want your boyfriend back or not?" Ginny stopped struggling abruptly, straightened, and gave Hermione a business like nod, whirled on her heel and marched around the corner toward the kitchen where Harry was studying.

Ginny took several deep, stabilizing breaths, then walked around the corner from the living room into the kitchen. She crossed around the table the long way, to give the most opportunity for Harry to see her scantily clad form. He was absorbed in a book, jotting notes on a parchment from time to time with a muggle pencil. Ginny poured herself a glass of water and sipped it daintily, leaning back against the counter facing Harry who did not look up.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ginny asked.

"Mm? Yeah, pumpkin juice." Harry did not look up. Ginny huffed in annoyance and poured a glass of pumpkin juice. Inspiration struck, and she silently Accioed a vial of Lust Potion that she had brewed several months earlier in the grip of horny desperation and carefully allowed one drop to fall into the cup. Hardly enough to affect him noticeably, but she hoped it would give her an edge in seducing her boyfriend. Smiling now, she crossed the room and held out the cup. Harry glanced up just enough to notice where the cup was, took it from her and knocked the entire thing back in two swallows.

"Thanks Gin." he said absently, returning to scribbling. A few seconds later, while Ginny stood dumbstruck, his eyes flickered to Ginny's stomach level. The redhead instantly moved her body into the sexiest, relaxed pose she knew how to as Harry's eyes trailed up her body to her face, and back down to her new bra which pushed her assets up to show them off the in most noticeable way possible. He blinked, stared a moment, and as Ginny leaned forward to kiss him he grinned.

"Ahhh, so if the Arthimantical equation has a logarithmic base of four instead of base then that changes the way the pH balance of werewolf blood will interact with the silver powder, taking into account the natural variation in the acidity of phoenix tears!" Harry's voice dropped into a steady mutter as he returned to scribbling on his parchment. Ginny stood, completely floored. Frustrated, she threw her head back, screamed, and stomped off to the bedroom. Harry never flinched.

* * *

"All right." Hermione said as Ginny entered the bedroom, sitting on the queen size bed with her hands folded on her lap, looking freakishly like Professor McGonagall, "it's time for the spell." Ginny slammed the door and whirled to face Hermione.

"What spell?" she demanded. Hermione raised a shoulder in a tiny shrug.

"That depends on you. Did he look at you? If so, what part of you did he take the most notice of? We'll use that to decide if he's a boobs, butt, or face guy and use a spell to enhance that part of you to  _really_  get his attention." Ginny gaped.

"That's brilliant." she breathed. Hermione smiled. Ginny shook her head slightly to clear it and thought back.

"My boobs." she decided. "He definitely spent the most time looking at my boobs." Hermione stood and twirled her wand, and stuck it behind her ear. She dug through her moleskin pouch for a moment before drawing out a length of muggle paper that had writing on both sides of it.

"Aguamenti, fellati….oh, not that one… ah here! Augendo Mammae!" Hermione concluded happily. "All right, here's how this one works." she continued. "And I have no idea why it works this way. I'll cast this spell on you, and then you have to get people to apologize to you. For every apology you receive, your breasts will increase in size by about a cubic inch. Ginny looked blank. Hermione sighed.

"They'll get this much bigger." she clarified, conjuring a small block. The confusion on Ginny's face cleared into a questioning expression.

"But how do I get them to stop growing?" she asked hesitantly.

"Say: 'Mammae Constans'." Hermione instructed. "And be careful! As far as I know this spell is irreversible, and so say the counterspell as soon as you have the size you want. Also, I can't do the apologizing, for some reason, because the caster of the spell cannot also be the catalyst for the change." Hermione added.

"Cast it!" Ginny urged, smiling. Hermione took a deep breath, twirled her wand, and settled it in her hand.

"Aguendo Mammae!" she commanded, and a fine, greenish mist poured out of the end of her wand and surrounded Ginny, slowly moving and coalescing around her body until they outlined her breasts. The mist then appeared to be sucked into Ginny's body and vanished in a series of flickers. Ginny looked down at herself.

"So, now I go find people to apologize to me?" Hermione shrugged. "I suppose so. Remember what the counterspell is?" Ginny bit her lip.

"I think so. Can you say it again to remind me?"

"Mammae Constans." Hermione said and picked up her purse. "I need to go back to work and put in a few more hours today. Floo me later!" Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a quick hug.

"Thank you so much." she said sincerely before picking up her own wand and purse and Apparated away.

* * *

Ginny popped into the middle of Diagon Alley and landed gracefully. The second her foot touched the ground, a little boy with two fistfuls of squirming, melting Chocolate Frogs ran straight into her, giggling uncontrollably. He blinked and looked up at the new obstacle and recognition dawned on his face, Ginny supposed from seeing her photo in the Daily Prophet.

"Excuse me, Miss Weasley." he said shyly. "I'm sorry for running into you." Ginny felt a curious sensation like a hiccup in each breast as they grew a cubic inch instantly. She felt the urge to squeeze them to assess the new size but restrained herself from doing so in public. Blinking, she realized the little boy—perhaps five years old at most—was still looking up at her, waiting to be forgiven. She smiled down benevolently at his cherubic, chocolate-smeared face.

"That's quite all right young mister." she assured him and patted his head. His grin widened and he spun on his heel, running towards a pretty young, blond witch who held out a hand for him. Ginny waved goodbye to him and began walking towards Fortescue's which was also busy and would almost certainly gain her an apology. By the time she arrived, she had had two reporters apologize for bothering before asking for an interview—both of which she turned down—and had concluded that she wanted only one more apology before she would say the counterspell to stop any more growth. She walked into Fortescue's, around it, and back down Diagon Alley's length without one person bumping into her or performing any other behaviors that would necessitate an apology. Frowning to herself a bit she decided that she would walk down the other side, and then if she didn't see anyone else, she would just say the counterspell and Apparate home.

 _After all,_  she mused to herself, looking down at her newly enlarged attributes happily,  _I do like the size they are now…but no. I want just one more of those cured inches, or whatever Hermione called them._  Ginny crossed Diagon Alley and began to head down the other side, keeping an eye open for any clumsy people that she could induce to bump into her. As she eyed the insides of the stores for any acquaintances—Neville Longbottom, for instance could always be counted on for a good apology—she felt herself step on something small and soft. She stopped and looked down, and saw a small house elf sitting on the ground with two big tears beginning to fall out of the corners of its eyes. Belatedly, she saw that it was Winky, and that she was standing on the little elf's hand. Ginny retracted her foot as Winky snatched her hand back and cradled it to her chest, sniffling.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked the little elf. "I didn't mean to step on you. I'm sorry." Winky looked up, astonished.

"Missy Ginny Weasley is apologizing to Winky?" she asked incredulously. "No, Winky was at fault. Winky should not have been in Missy Ginny Weasley's way! Bad Winky!" Ginny bent down and attempted to comfort the house elf.

"It's all right, Winky!" she assured her. "I hurt you, so  _I'm_  sorry." Winky shook her head.

"Winky does not need to be apologized to. Winky says a thousand apologies to Missy Weasley!"

Ginny started to smile reassuringly at Winky, then blinked, stopped stock still in the middle of the sidewalk, and screamed.


End file.
